


Frank Castle Comes to Gotham: A Crossover

by Healy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Deliberate Bad Art, Deliberate Badfic, Frank Castle Says an Ableist Slur, Gen, cussin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Castle comes to Gotham, can he convince a young Bruce Wayne to try his way of vigilantism? (No.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



> LOL I couldent beleive this fic hadn't been written yet!! Liliania's (sp?) storey idea was soooo good, why didn't anyone else right it?? I took some liberteys with it but I still think she should be pleased with it, also if you are on the fence about reading this because you dont watch Gotham, don't worry becuase I wrote it so good that you can understand it even if you don't watch the show (I know I dont, lol)

It was 9PM high time for vigilante superhero Frank “the Punisher” Castle to head to bed. “Im gonna need all my energy to bust some crooks tomorrow” yawned the world’s toughest S.O.B.

So Frank “Punisher” Castle moseyed on home but what he didnt count on was his apartment being replaced by a portal to another dimension!!

Oh no said Frank Castle as he was sucked into the portal “I really liked that apartment”

Meanwhile a child named Brice Wayne was mourning the tragic death of his parents. You may have heard of Bruce before because he grows up to be Batman, However that is irrelevant for now.

“Oh boo hoo” said Bruce Wayne, “how I wish my parents were still alive, But they are not alive, they’re dead.”

“Chin up Bruce” said Alfred the butler who was there too “things could be worse.” But what he didn’t count on was how bad things woulod soon get!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say heer, just setting the scene for later chapters (scene setting is v. important, I read it in a book once)
> 
> also I put little cliffhangers at the end of each chapter to add suspense (suspence is also v. important) Only in the last few chapters I forgot to do that oops
> 
> anyways, please R&R! (thats rate and revew for the folks at home)


	2. Chapter 2: Frank Meets Bruce

Just then Frank Castle appared in Wayne manor. “Hey guys wats up” he said.

Who are yio and how did you come here?? asked Alfred the butler.

“Im Frank Castle aka the Punisher, a vigilante superhero” said you-know-who. “my apartment turned into a magical portal and that’s how I got to this place.”

“oh, okay” answered Alfred.

“It was a really nice apartment” said Frank Castle

“Yes, I’m sure” said Alfred.

Bruce Wayne didnt really notice Frank Castle apparing because he was too busy crying. Hey bub wats wrong? asked Frank Castle.

“His parents were murdered by criminals” replied Alfred

“Well My family was killed by criminals too” said Frank “the Punisher” Castle “thats why I became a vigilante superhero, Do you want to become a vigilante superhero too??”

“Sure I guess” said Bruce “as long as I don’t have to miss school” he added

“Good” said Frank Castle “We’ll start your training next week” But they both dident know how hard trainnning would be for the both of them!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well not much to say heer (more scene-setting lol)! Frank's apartment that got turned into a portal was actually v. nice (it had a HDTV and an XBONE) but those details just got in the way of the storey so they had to be cut. Dont worry folks we'll get to the good bits soon!!


	3. How to be a Vigilante Superhero

A week later Bruce Wayne and the Punisher were at the park for training

“Okay bruce” said Frank “Poops” Castle “if your going to be a vigilante superhero you need to be real buff and stuff and also get good at fighting, to do that you need to punch this tree”

“Okeydokey” said Bruce, he punched the tree with his hand. “Ow that smarts”

“Yeah I wouldn’t recommend doing it myself” said Frank Castle “that’s why I say you should get a gun instead and shoot criminals with it”

“I don’t want to use a gun!!!!” exclaimed Bruce Wayne “That’s how my parents were killed!!1!!! isn’t theyre some other way??!??!”

“Fine if you want to be a total lame-o about it” said Frank crossing his arms, “but dont come crying to me later when your way of fighting crime turns out to totaklly suck”

“Allright I’ll get right back to punching that tree then” said Bruce (which he did)

They trained pretty hard into the night and then stopped to take a break

“Okay” said Frank Castle “about a few weeks more of this training and youll be ready for your first mission as a vigilante superhero” But neither of them could of guessed how that mission would go!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is where things start to really heat upp!!! I wanted to add some conflict between Bruce Wayne and Frank CVastle because they're crimefighting style were so at odds (conflict is also v. important), anyway this is just the beginning of theur problems together!!! Stay tuned!!
> 
> also, if you have any problems with Frank Castle's words here, TUFF TITTY!! He is a badd@$$ vigilante who take no guff, of course he wuld cuss!! Thsat goes for calling him "Poops" too!! If you don't like my choices as an author get the H!CK OFF MY INTERNET!!!!!


	4. Bruce’s First Mission

Frank “Poops ‘the Punisher’” Castle and Bruce Wayne were hanging out by a dinghy bar. Suddenly Oswald Cobblepot infamous criminal, walked out

“Okay Bruce” said Frank Castle “it’s showtime kid!!”

Bruce walked out in front of Oswald aand punched him in the face pretty hard “Ow” said Oswald “that smarts”

“Dang it this is taking too long” said Frank Castle, he took out his gun ans shot Oswald with it, he died

“No!!!!” cried Bruce Wayne “don’t do that, you shouldent kill people!!!”  
“Listen Bruce” said Frank “One of the tough things you will have to learn as a vigilante superhero is that hardened criminals like mr Cobblepot will only come back to do more crimes. that is why you have to kill them now”

“But I dont want to kill people” sobbed Bruce “and besides some of my best friends are crimes-doers”

“Doggoneit bruce you will never be a proper vigilante superhero with that attitude” chidded Frank Castle

But Bruce dident heer him becuase he was too busy crying

“Man this is too much for me” said Frank Castle “imma go get a beer”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang now things are really getting heated up!! I cant wait for the next chapter, can you?
> 
> anyway Im sorry for killing off Cobblepot here, I now some folks are really big fans of his, but I had to make Frank kill him off in order to show how tough on crime he was!! hope you guys can forgve me...


	5. The First Mission, Cont.

“Bruce go kill those crooks” said Frank “Poops ‘the Punisher’ Poops” Castle

“No” said Bruce

“Yes” said Frank

“No!!” yelled Bruce

“Yes!!!!” yelled Frank even louder

“No no no no no no!!!!” yelled Bruce the loudest of all

“Why not” asked Frank

“Because it is a bad thing to do and I think you are actually kind of a bad man to make me do it” said Bruce firmly

“Fine I hope you like bustin’ crooks on yuor own” said Frank Castle

“I do” said Bruce

“I’m leaving now” said Frank Castle as he was walking away

“Good” said Bruce

“I think I see a magickeal portal back to my apartment” said Frank

“Take it” said Bruce

“Okay Im taking the portal!!” yelled Frank Castle (he was taking the portal)

“Dont let it hit you on the butt on the way out” yeled Bruce, he walked back to his home and that was the last they saw of each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well only one more chapter to go after this folks!! Im excited, are you exited?
> 
> anyway one of my big goals for this chapter was to show how even tho they are v. different people with v. different believes Frank Castle and young Bruce Wayne still respect each other alot, in fact if theres any one thing about this fic that I think Ive aced its this one, lol


	6. A Happy Ending

“Well I’ve gotten rid of that jerk” said Bruce “but how will I live now without either my parents or vigilante superheroism?” He was very sad at this

“Don’t look so sad bruce” said Alfred “Look I found an invitation in the mail for you to join the Hogwarts Academy of Magic”

“Hooray, I love Hogwarts” said Bruce “I can’t wait to be a Wizard!!”

And so Bruce Wayne went to Hogwarts and became a very good wizard, but that is another storey (lol)

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats all she rote!! hope you liked the art, it was my first time drawing with a wacom tablet!! the bat was originally suposed to be a lion (b-cuz lions are like the official animal of Griffindor or somthing) but I did a bad job on it so now its a bat!
> 
> also just wanna say that I will totally write that Gotham/Hogwarts fuzion if enuff people ask me to in the comments!! (hint hint ~_* thats suppsed to be a winking smiley btw)


End file.
